


winter festival's love

by Mavey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Japanese Culture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavey/pseuds/Mavey
Summary: O Festival de Neve de Sapporo (さっぽろ雪まつり; Sapporo Yuki Matsuri) é um dos eventos de inverno mais populares do Japão.© One Piece pertence a Eiichiro Oda.





	winter festival's love

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa nos dias atuais e os Chapéus de Palha (os mais jovens) são estudantes do Ensino Médio.

Sanji agarrou o casaco espesso e se apressou para a saída, já eram quase sete e meia da noite e ele estava atrasado para encontrar seus amigos. Enquanto corria pelo extenso corredor em direção à escadaria, topou com sua irmã mais velha, que o mirou com curiosidade ao notar a pressa do mesmo.

— Aonde vai com tanta pressa? — Reiju abriu um de seus habituais sorrisos sagazes.

— Não sou obrigado a te dizer. — O loiro replicou com secura, há muito irritado com os jeitos da irmã. — Até logo.

Reiju apenas observou quando Sanji desviou dela e desceu as escadas com rapidez, desaparecendo pela porta do casarão em poucos segundos. O sorrisinho dela permaneceu, alheio à frieza do irmão mais novo, e a jovem mulher se dirigiu para seu quarto.

Já na rua, ele checou as horas novamente e, enquanto caminhava a passos longos em direção ao Parque Odori, vestiu o grande casaco de inverno sobre a camisa. A casa dos Vinsmoke era bem próxima ao centro da cidade e, portanto, Sanji não demorou nem cinco minutos para chegar ao parque.

O Parque Odori estava mais cheio do que nunca, certamente porque aquele era o último dia do Festival de Neve de Sapporo, o maior festival de inverno do Japão. Usopp fora quem mais insistira em vir ao festival, já que esta seria a última chance que eles teriam de apreciar as grandes figuras esculpidas cuidadosamente em neve e gelo.

Sanji vasculhou a multidão de rostos, procurando aqueles pertencentes aos seus amigos de muito tempo. Porém, foi descoberto antes que pudesse localizar seus colegas.

— SAAANJIII!!! — Ele nem precisou olhar para saber a quem aquela voz cheia de vida pertencia.

— Luffy…

O garoto trazia um grande sorriso em sua face enquanto vinha corria em direção ao mais velho, acompanhado de perto por outras três figuras. Sanji não demorou a contemplar as duas formas femininas que se aproximavam juntamente com Luffy e Usopp.

Nami e Vivi, como sempre, resplandeciam com graça sob o olhar do loiro; vestiam ambas blusas de frio, embora a da ruiva fosse mais fina e justa. O inverno tinha sua beleza única em comparação às outras estações, mas infelizmente não possibilitava o uso de _yukatas_. Ele tirou um momento para materializar a imagem de uma Nami vestida numa _yukata_ tradicional, e concluiu que era algo que precisaria ver pelo menos uma vez antes de morrer.

— Agora só falta o Zoro. — Os devaneios do loiro foram interrompidos por Usopp. — Já está ficando tarde, talvez ele tenha se perdido no meio do caminho…

— Uma hora ele aparece. — Luffy riu despreocupado e acelerou em direção às barracas de comida.

— Ei, Luffy, espera aí! — O narigudo disparou atrás do amigo glutão, seguido de perto por uma Vivi que ria contidamente.

— Idiotas. — Nami observou-os correr de tenda em tenda, mas manteve-se parada onde estava.

Os dois remanescentes permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos sob o céu escuro de inverno, desfrutando do breve momento de quietude e paz.

Foi Nami que rompeu o silêncio, sua voz vívida e afável preenchendo o ar frio da noite.

— Sanji- _kun_. — Ela voltou os olhos castanhos para o rapaz ao seu lado e abriu um sorriso singelo, mas que aos olhos de Sanji era imaculável e angelical.

— Você está deslumbrante, Nami- _swan_.

— É claro, como sempre. — A garota fingiu indiferença, porém suas bochechas levemente ruborizadas diziam o contrário.

Ela hesitou alguns segundos e em seguida agarrou o braço do loiro, puxando-o na direção oposta a qual haviam ido os outros.

— Vamos indo, eu não quero perder o show de música.

Sanji permitiu ser conduzido pela ruiva, abstraindo-se do fato deles estarem se desagregando do grupo ao mesmo tempo que tentava acalmar seu coração palpitante. Para ser honesto, ele não se importava de separar-se dos outros, principalmente se isso significasse ficar a sós com sua querida Nami- _san_.

Deveriam estar espalhadas pelo parque aproximadamente 300 esculturas ao todo, cada uma mais encantadora que a outra. O azul-escuro do anoitecer contrastava com o branco puro das estátuas de neve, que se erguiam imponentes em direção ao céu e projetavam suas sombras sobre os observadores, os quais ocupavam-se em admirar o cuidadoso trabalho dos escultores.

Os dois seguiram pelos caminhos cobertos de neve, parando ocasionalmente para apreciar as esculturas mais excêntricas e trocando palavras pacatas. A melodia inicial da música ia crescendo, ao passo que eles se aproximavam do palco. O show já tinha começado, e as luzes coloridas que iluminavam o palanque eram similares às que iluminavam as principais esculturas de neve.

Muitas pessoas estavam lá, provavelmente porque era o último dia do festival. Em meio a aglomeração, Nami se aproximou de modo que seu ombro tocasse o de Sanji. O contato, por mais leve que fosse, fez o coração do jovem disparar novamente, mas ele se manteve desafetado ao notar que Nami estava agindo com naturalidade para com a situação.

Subitamente, ocorreu na mente dele que a atmosfera daquela noite era, de fato, bem romântica. O clima frio, o céu escuro estrelado, as luzes alegres, a música e, acima de tudo, o fato _dela_ estar ao seu lado. Todo aquele cenário seria perfeito para uma confissão amorosa; Sanji sentiu as familiares palavras se agitarem em sua garganta, implorando para serem proferidas para a razão de todo o seu amor, mais precisamente a garota que estava ao seu lado naquele momento. No entanto, o rapaz se conteve; já tinha se confessado para Nami antes (mais de uma vez, inclusive) mas ela costumava revirar os olhos ou apenas lhe dar uma risadinha inconsequente.

Sanji observou a ruiva de soslaio, que estava concentrada demais na música e em mover a cabeça de acordo com o ritmo, e notou que ela estava tremendo de leve devido ao frio. De fato, o clima havia esfriado ao passo que eles adentravam cada vez mais a noite de inverno. Sem hesitar nem por um segundo, Sanji simplesmente tirou seu agasalho e o colocou sobre os ombros dela, sem dizer nada.

O toque repentino fez Nami se sobressaltar. Ao notar o que a havia envolvido, seu rosto corou sutilmente e ela voltou seu semblante para agradecer Sanji. Mas o jeito intenso como ele a mirava fez com que a ruiva perdesse a voz, de modo que não pudesse fazer nada a não ser encará-lo de volta com o coração aos pulos.

Movido pelo calor do momento, Sanji decidiu declarar mais uma vez o que já tinha dito inúmeras vezes antes. Afinal, não custava nada tentar novamente e, quem sabe, dessa vez Nami levasse seus sentimentos a sério.

— Nami- _san_ , — Ele começou e, naquele momento, foi como se a música e o barulho da multidão tivesse sido silenciado. — Eu te amo. De verdade. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

A garota escutou em silêncio e, diferentemente de todos os flertes anteriores por parte do loiro, essas palavras carregavam uma sinceridade que fez com que o coração dela batesse ainda mais rápido. Sem capacidade de articular uma resposta digna; Nami se pôs nas pontas dos pés e inclinou-se em direção a ele, selando os lábios de ambos em um beijo simples mas enternecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Fica escrita em conjunto com o ProjSanNami. ♥
> 
> ↳ Link para visitar o perfil do ProjSanNami: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/smokecitrusproj


End file.
